DMC 254 Commercial Collection
DMC 254 Commercial Collection is a collection of dance mixes, megamixes and mashups created and released by the DMC DJ remix service in March 2004. The compilation includes a Duran Duran Megamix, created by Guy Garrett. About the album The album could only be purchased by registered DJs and was released the Disco Mix Club, a remix service founded in the UK by Tony Prince. The compilation also features "Good Times" and "The Message", songs covered by John Taylor Terroristen and Duran Duran. Track listing CD 1 LMC Vs U2 Vs Whitney Houston (Two Tracker) mixed by Mike Greaves (8:03) #"Take Me To The Clouds Above" - LMC Vs U2 #"How Will I Know" - Whitney Houston Current Pop Dance Mix mixed by Allstar (14;29) #"Sweet Dreams My L.A. Ex" - Rachael Stevens #"Night Fever" - B3 #"Cha Cha Slide" - DJ Casper #"Funky Dory" - Rachael Stevens #"Amazing" - George Michael #"Mad World" - Tears For Fears #"Jump (For My Love)" - Girls Aloud #"Irish Blue" - Flip & Fill All Around The World - Future Dance 1 mixed by David Inns & David Evans for D2 (10:44) #"Paradise And Dreams" - The Force #"Funkiness Of You" - Chaah #"Come With Me" - Special D #"Sweetheart" - BCD #"Don't Go" - Awesome 3 Vs Flip & Fill So You Like It Funky (Part 1) mixed by Mike Greaves (9:07) #"Got To Be Real" - Cheryl Lynn #"I'm In Love" - Evelyn King #"Let It All Blow" - Dazz Band #"Forget Me Nots" - Patrice Rushen #"Lovers Holiday" - Change #"Never Give You Up" - Sharon Redd So You Like It Funky (Part 2) mixed by Mike Greaves (9:23) #"Wicky Wacky" - Fatback Band #"Joy And Pain" - Maze feat. Frankie Beverly #"Cross The Track (We Better Go Back)" - Maceo & The Macks #"I Believe In Miracles" - Jackson Sisters #"You Gave Me Love" - Crown Heights Affair #"Body Work" - Hot Streak #"Keep The Fires Burning" - Gwen McCrae Christina Aguilera Vs Diana Ross (Two Tracker) mixed by Miles Tighe (4:18) #"Dirty" - Christina Aguilera #"Upside Down" - Diana Ross It's Like That mixed by Kevin Sweeney (10:16) #"It's Like That" - Run DMC #"Gotta Get Thru This" - Daniel Beddingfield #"Get This Party Started" - Pink #"Sweet Dreams My L.A. Ex" - Rachael Stevens #"Jump (For My Love)" - Pointer Sisters #"I'm Your Man" - Wham! #"We Like To Party (The Vengabus)" - Vengaboys #"Don't Leave Me This Way" - Communards #"Boom Boom Boom Boom" - Vengaboys #"Loneliness" - Tomcraft #"Zombie Nation" - Kernkraft 400 Breathe And Don't Stop (Two Tracker) mixed by Skillmaster (6:36) #"Don't Stop Til You Get Enough" - Michael Jackson #"Breathe And Stop" - Q Tip CD 2 Current Cooler Pop Mix mixed by Guy Garrett (13:29) #"Still In Love With You" - Sean Paul feat. Sasha #"Mr Myself & I" - Beyonce #"Bubblin" - Blue #"Badaboom" - B2K feat. Fabolous #"Turn Me On" - Kevin Lyttle Wayne Wonder Vs Hysteric Ego (DJ Cut-Up) mixed by Matty B (6:39) #"No Letting Go" - Wayne Wonder #"Want Love" - Hysteric Ego #"Good Times" - Chic #"The Message" - Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five Kitten Covers mixed by Rod Layman (9:10) #"Ladies Night" - Atomic Kitten #"Ladies Night" - Kool & The Gang #"Tide Is High" - Atomic Kitten #"Tide Is High" - Blondie Old School Of Rock Part One mixed by The Man In Black (12:23) #"Gimme All Your Lovin'" - ZZ Top #"Crazy Crazy Nights" - Kiss #"Livin On A Prayer" - Bon Jovi #"Jump" - Van Halen #"Sharp Dressed Man" - ZZ Top #"You Give Love A Bad Name" - Bon Jovi #"Livin' After Midnight" - Judas Priest #"Fight For Your Right To Party" - Beastie Boys #"I Love Rock N' Roll" - Joan Jett And The Blackhearts #"We Will Rock You" - Queen & Five Lemar Mini-Dance-Mix mixed by Guy Garrett (7:55) #"Dance (With Me)" - Lemar #"Another Day" - Lemar #"50/50" - Lemar Duran Duran Megamix mixed by Guy Garrett (13:39) #"Notorious" (Sample) - Duran Duran #"All She Wants Is" (Sample) - Duran Duran #"The Wild Boys" - Duran Duran #"Union of the Snake" - Duran Duran #"Save A Prayer" - Duran Duran #"New Moon on Monday" - Duran Duran #"The Reflex" - Duran Duran #"Is There Something I Should Know?" - Duran Duran #"Hungry Like The Wolf" - Duran Duran #"Girls On Film" - Duran Duran #"Planet Earth" - Duran Duran #"Rio" - Duran Duran Category:DJ only compilation albums Category:Various artists compilation albums Category:Compilation Albums